1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a stroller, more particularly to a foldable rod linkage for connecting a handgrip of the stroller to a front wheel of the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a foldable stroller is shown to include a handgrip 2a and a front wheel 1a which are interconnected by means of a conventional foldable rod linkage 3. As illustrated, the conventional foldable rod linkage 3 comprises a pivot retainer including a lower mount member 4 and an upper pivotable body 5, a handle rod 2, a front rod 1, and means for biasing the upper pivotable body 5 to move downward so as to abut against the lower mount member 4. The lower mount member 4 has a first upright front wall 401, left and right front lateral walls 402 which extend respectively and rearwardly from two upright lateral ends of the first upright front wall 401, and an upward abutment wall 403 which is disposed transversely between the left and right front lateral walls 402 and which converges upwardly with an upper end of the first upright front wall 401 to form an upwardly extending apex portion 403a. The lower mount member 4 further includes an upright bore 404 which extends in a first axial direction, and left and right rear lateral walls 405 which extend respectively from the left and right front lateral walls 402 and which are disposed rearwardly and below the upward abutment wall 403.
The upper pivotable body 5 includes a lower abutment portion 501 supported on the upward abutment wall 403 of the lower mount member 4 when the conventional foldable rod linkage is in an unfolded position, an upright through hole 5a which extend parallel to the first axial direction, and a downwardly opening blind bore 5d aligned with the upright bore 404 of the lower mount member 4.
The handle rod 2 has a lower end 20b extending through the upright through hole 5a of the upper pivotable body 5 so as to be mounted pivotally on the left and right rear lateral walls 405 at a pivot 4b, and an upper end 20a adapted to be connected to the handgrip 2a.
The front rod 1 is secured in the through bore 404 of the lower mount member 4 by the use of a rivet 4a, and has an upper end 10b and a lower end 10a adapted to be connected to the front wheel 1a.
The biasing means, such as a compression spring, biases the upper pivotable body 5 to move downward relative to the handle rod 2 so as to permit extension of the upper end 10b of the front rod 1 into the blind bore 5d of the upper pivotable body 5 and so as to abut the lower abutment portion 501 against the upward abutment wall 403 when the conventional foldable rod linkage 3 is in an unfolded position.
When desired, the upper pivotable body 5 can be lifted upward against biasing action of the biasing means to disengage the upper end 10b of the front rod 1 from the blind bore 5d and the lower abutment portion 501 from the upward abutment wall 403 such that the upper pivotable body 5 together with the handle rod 2 can be turned relative to the front rod 1 about the pivot 4a, thereby converting the conventional rod linkage 3 into a folded position.
In use, the pushing action of the user on the handgrip 2a creates a downwardly oriented force on the pivotable body 5 such that the latter may be turned relative to the lower mount member 4. As a result, disengagement of the pivotable body 5 from the lower mount member 4 is still possible.